Baneposting
Baneposting was a minor meme on the SiIvaGunner channel prior to the Reboot. Based on the awkward dialogue between a CIA agent and the villain Bane in the 2012 movie The Dark Knight Rises, the meme involves inserting audio from the scene into rips. Summary In the prologue to the movie The Dark Knight Rises, the masked villain Bane is captured with his associates and interrogated on a plane by a CIA agent. The agent then threatens to throw Bane off the plane, however Bane reveals that this was his plan all along. Bane escapes. CIA agent: “If I pull that mask off, will you die?” Bane: “It would be extremely painful…” CIA agent: “You’re a big guy.” Bane: “…for you.” Other notable lines from the prologue include: Dr. Pavel. I'm CIA. He Wasn't Alone Um, you don't to bring friends. They are not my friends. Don't worry no charge for them And why would I want them? They were tryin' to grab your prize. They work for the mercenary. The Masketta Man. Bane? Aye. Get 'em on board I'll call it in. The meme initially spawned on 4chan's /tv/ board in December 2011, after a video of the prologue to The Dark Knight Rises was leaked online. The awkward dialogue and delivery quickly became a meme. The last two lines of the dialogue were often misinterpreted to have sexual connotations, i.e. "a big guy for you", which added to their popularity. During the following months, the meme spread to other 4chan boards and to other internet communities and forums, including Reddit. In 2014 the meme got popular on YouTube after several YouTubers started including the awkward dialogue in mash up videos. One of them was YouTuber kekallday who posted Caleb Pearl's mashup of "All Star" and the The Dark Knight Rises called "Bane Star (Big Guy For You) ft. CIA" on June 25th, 2014. Rips The meme appeared in high quality rips on April 12, the day the SiIvaGunner channel took up the torch from the deleted GiIvaSunner. It was used as the main joke in A Big Announcement, an announcement video celebrating SiIvaGunner's return and announcing the release of The Phantom Rips: SiIVa has come to. On July 29, 2016, SiIvaGunner uploaded two rips that featured Baneposting: "Careless Announcement" and "Renai Circulation - Bakemonogatari Portable". These rips' thumbnails were inspired by the aforementioned "Bane Star" mashup by Caleb Pearl, and the latter rip took samples from the mashup. On September 6 of the same year, "Renai Circulation - Bakemonogatari Portable" and an instrumental version of the same rip were released on Bandcamp as Bigai Circulation, with a Bane-related description parodying Triple-Q's album "All Star Circulation". When the 9/11 rips were removed from the channel, the avatar and channel banner (both of which originally reference 9/11) were replaced with Banepost versions for the rest of that day. Meanwhile, the CIA agent (whose official name is Bill Wilson) is rarely referenced in unrelated rips, being one of the characters requested by SiIvaGunner in "Hungry Pumkin - Pumkin World" and "Credits Theme - Watch Paint Dry" being allegedly composed by him according to the description. External links *Baneposting on Know Your Meme. Category:Memes